te amo
by bellacullenhb
Summary: bella es una chica que quiere descubrir el mundo , tras la muerte de su madre , se van a vivir a europa , pero vuelven a forks despues de un largo tiempo , bella descubrira el amor , aunque no sea tan facil saber donde esta , conocera gente agradable , y no tan agradable , despues creceran y abran depronto futuros lemmons
1. Chapter 1

** YOU...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

* * *

me dolía , me dolía en el alma , no poder recordar a mi madre , tenia solo una foto de esa maravillosa persona , ya que, mi madre murió , cuando apenas tenia escasamente 3 años , motivos , los motivos brotan como gotas de lluvia sobre una hoja , mama murió en un accidente aéreo , a mi padre nunca le dijeron exactamente lo que sucedió , pudo Haver sido falta de oxigeno, falta de combustible , o simplemente cayo en el mar , me sentía tan sola , en una semana cumplía 15 años , nací en un pequeño pueblo llamado forks , pero , ante la muerte de mi madre , mi papa y yo fuimos a vivir a Francia , pero en verdad me daba lo mismo , quería regresar a forks , por lo menos allí estaba la casa donde vivía mi madre , y los empleados desde que era un niña , cuando supimos la muerte de mi madre papa , decidio alejarme de toda cosa o persona que me pudiera hacer daño , por ese motivo nos instalamos en Francia cuando tenia 5 años , papa se convirtió en el ser mas sobre protector del mundo , no iba al colegio , tenia una institutriz francesa , que obviamente no me caía muy bien que digamos , durante estos años Avia tenido 5 institutrices , pero BERTA era la única que Avia durado un año , ya que con la gente que no era agradable , no me caí muy bien , la verdad no se como encontrar las respuestas a mi soledad .

-Isabela _ llamo mi padre con desesperación

-papa , que pasa

- donde estabas

- solo estaba comiendo unos pastelillos

-bueno , entonces vamos

-ya llego el avión

- si vamos

volvíamos a forks , papa tenia novia nueva , se llama Sue , la verdad no la conocía , pero era la novia de papa así que era mi obligación por lo menos saludarla . después de la muerte de mi madre , papa me dio un diario que mama tenia guardado para mi cuando cumpliera 10 años y así fue allí escribía y dibujaba cada cosa que me atormentaba o que me hacia feliz , lo de feliz , eran muy pocas veces , pero que mas !.

llegamos a forks , conocí a la novia de papa era un poco extraña , salude a carmen , que era mi nana de toda la vida y a SAM la mano derecha de papa en los negocios , me instale en mi habitación , y salí de casa solo como para explorar de como estaba forks , por desgracia para mi después de pasear media hora , empezó a llover a cantaros , corrí hacia un árbol , y me puse debajo de el , luego decidí irme a casa , pero cuando corrí por lo torpe que era resbale , cerre los ojos para recibir el golpe , pero un chico con cabellos cobrizos y ojos color esmeralda , me atrapo y quede en sus brazos , completamente desubicada

* * *

**hola chicas esta mi nueva historia , en la que le quiero dedicar tiempo a cada capitulo , ademas queria decir que los personajes eran de la maravillosa meyer y que la historia esta basada un poco , osea no del todo en una novela de disney que me parece mu romantica titulada VIOLETTA , se las recomiendo , solo que le voy a dar mi giro o toque personal de 180 °ellos creceran y tambien abran lemmons , pues ya saben me dicen que tal les parecio la historia.**

**abrazos y alegrias**

**BELLACULLENHB**


	2. Chapter 2

**recomendacion musical : TE CREO - VIOLETTA ( BUSQUENLA EN YOUTUBE , PERO LA VERSION COMPLETA )**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2 **

* * *

**pero cuando corri por lo torpe que era resbale , cerrelos ojos para recibir el golpe , pero un chico con cabellos cobrizos y ojos color esmeralda , me atrapo y quede en sus brazoz , completamente desubicada**

me levante , estaba nerviosa , y el me dijo

- hola , si no te hubiera atrapado , hubieras recibido un gran golpe

- gra-gra-cias , hoy estoy un poco torpe , o mejor dicho , siempre estoy torpe

- no hay de que ! , tranquila

- de nuevo muchas gracias ,adios

sali corriendo , no sabia que estava haciendo , voltee cuando el grito :

- me llamo edward , cual es tu nombre

grite :

- eso no importa, ADIOS

cuando llegue a casa me sente en el patio ya que no queria entrar y recibir el gran regaño por desaparecer una hora , cuando entre , estaban mi papa , berta , sue , carmen y sam , esperandome .

- bonitas horas de llegar , y sin pedir permiso _ dijo papa , enfurecido

-papa , solo estaba mirando , como estava forks ,

- ahora mismo sube a tu habitacion .

- mira , es lo que estoy haciendo

- berta , se quiere ir

- papa que se vaya . pues mejor depronto asi me dejas , entrar aunque sea a un colegio

- eso nunca , te busco una nueva

- como quieras , igual nunca importa mi opinion

subi a mi cuarto , seguia lloviendo , que era lo que estava sintiendo ahora ,era amor a primera vista , sera ?,whohh , bella te enamoraste asi de rapido , **notese mi sarcasmo** .

papa era una persona que me protegia de todo , no dejaba que nada me hiciera daño , queria dar unas clases de piano ,havia visto unos anuncios en el avion de un tal profesor ¨ cullen ¨ que a su temprana edad tocaba perfectamecte el piano , y que daba clases particulares en un estudio musical que se llama , STUDIO MUSIC , queria entrar haya, y mostrar todo mi talento , aunque era imposible convenser a papa .

me puse mi piyama y en mi diario escribi las primeras emociones , cuando vi a edward y tambien lo dibuje , mañana me esperaba un nuevo dia

* * *

**corto , pero bueno , ella no sabe que ese profesor , es el mismo chico que la salvo , ya saben , personajes de meyer, basado en violetta, lo de la ortografia me queda dificil , pero cada vez voy mejorando , gracias , reviews ?**

**abrazos y alegrias**

**bellacullenhb **


End file.
